Aún vivos
by Aeggdrasil
Summary: Habían sido grandes, muy grandes, hasta que tuvieron que doblegarse bajo la saga de un gigante. Ahora que estaban libres de aquella atadura, podrían volver a ser ellos. Después de todo, nunca es tarde para volver a empezar, no mientras sigas vivo. Este fanfic participa en el reto ¿Qué epílogo ni que ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****Escribo esto por diversion**

**Este fanfic participa en el reto ****_¿Qué epílogo ni que ocho cuartos?_**** del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

Aún vivos

Jugson pisó y pateó el cuerpo del auror custodio, el último en caer. Había sido demasiado simple. Aquel duelo les hizo recordar que habían sido grandes, muy grandes.

Desde muy corta edad, habían sido demasiado virtuosos, rodeados de halagos por parte de sus maestros y padres, creciendo con una confianza insufrible gracias a las promesas de grandeza y triunfo. Luego, salieron al mundo y se dieron cuenta que había gente más grande que ellos. En particular, un gigante cuya sombra se cernió amenazante sobre ellos los hizo sentirse inferiores. Su promesa de poder y sueños hechos realidad fue suficiente para que terminaran rindiéndole pleitesía.

Ellos doblegándose ante alguien, quién lo diría.

Avery se inclinó ante su cadáver y le arrebató la varita.

—Listo, ahora todos tenemos una.

—Pensé que nos habíamos oxidado —comentó Rabastan Lestrange con una mueca burlona—. Fue cosa de apoderarnos de la varita de un auror torpe y ya. Qué patéticos.

—Y pensar que estos nos ganaron en la Guerra —añadió Travers, escupiendo al cadáver con desprecio.

—Nos vencieron de una manera tan fácil que llegó a ser patético. Grandes y poderosos magos, detenidos por un montón de mocosos gritones. —Jugson se estremeció al pronunciar estas palabras. Aquel recuerdo aún lo fastidiaba.

—No olvides a los profesores —señaló Rookwood con una mirada sombría—. Viejos y todo, fueron nuestros maestros.

—Si eso te hace sentir menos impotente —se burló Travers—, pues… allá tú. Yo jamás olvidaré la humillación de haber sido burlado por una sangre sucia y un mestizo en la casa de Xeno Lovegood. Salgamos de este lugar de una maldita vez.

La fortaleza de Azkaban apenas se alzaba en aquella prisión de arenas suaves y blanquecinas, ubicada en una lejana isla. Las arenas del tiempo, que sepultaban a los prisioneros bajo tierra, eran radiantes al punto de ser cegadoras. Era casi una burla que los sepultaran bajo la sombra y putrefacción de aquel baluarte, cuya portada era digna de un paraíso veraniego.

—El viento augura invierno —sentenció Rookwood, el primero en salir de aquella prisión, contemplando el paisaje exterior con una sonrisa sombría, mientras una débil brisa mecía su cabello por primera vez en muchos años.

—Yo solía ser guapo, ¿saben? —sostuvo Travers mirando su reflejo en las aguas, una vez hubiesen llegado todos al exterior—. Tenía mucho éxito con las chicas.

Los demás simplemente se desplomaron en las arenas con un suspiro de alivio. Libertad, ni si quiera sabían qué harían con aquella dama que por años les pareció inalcanzable, pero se sentía bien poder aunque sea rozar sus labios después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Alecto? —preguntó Amycus Carrow bastante preocupado, luego de lo que parecieron horas.

—Tu hermana murió en la Batalla, descerebrado —le espetó Mucliber, como si no diese crédito a lo que oía.

—Ah, cierto. —Carrow parecía un poco desorientado—. Me quedaré acá entonces. Eventualmente, vendrán aurores preocupados por la falta de lechuzas y me volverán a encarcelar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto. La verdad no veo la diferencia entre estar acá y vivir escondido en el exterior. Mi único familiar está muerto. No tengo nada.

—Yo tampoco, por eso mismo quiero empezar desde cero —señaló Avery.

—Ven con nosotros —lo invitó Rookwood. Mucliber asintió, aprobando la sugerencia.

—Paso. Sospecho que ustedes dos se traen algo serio entre menos —replicó recostándose perezosamente en las arenas como si quisiese fundirse en ellas.

Jugson se incorporó, estirándose, con un poco más de vitalidad en su rostro luego de haber saboreado la libertad.

—Yo me voy de putas. Estoy harto del sexo solitario.

—Yo me voy al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi familia —declaró Avery incorporándose junto a él.

—Mándale mis respetos al viejo Nott.

—Lo haré.

—Yo me iré a ver a mi familia —confesó Travers luego de mirar unos instantes al cielo en una actitud reflexiva—. Estaba saliendo con una preciosidad. Ya saben, esa que solía visitarme los primeros años de reclusión. Quiero saber por qué dejó de hacerlo, y de paso conocer a mi hijo.

—Yo también tenía una —acotó Lestrange—. Era joven, ingenua y muy débil. Dicen que terminó suicidándose, pero me dejó un hijo. Debe tener unos doce años ahora mismo, quiero conocerlo.

—¿Y tú, Rookwood? ¿A dónde irás con Mucliber? —inquirió Travers. Todos voltearon a verlos, bastante intrigados.

—¿Tú qué crees? Continuar lo que _él_ empezó —declaró como si fuese una verdad evidente.

—¿_Él_? Qué horrible idea, Augustus. Por favor, no cuenten conmigo —pidió Avery.

—Ni conmigo. Tuve que aguantar a un año de mocosos insurrectos por culpa de él.

—Ni mucho menos conmigo —remató Travers—. Estoy harto de luchar por ideales ajenos. Siento vergüenza de haber luchado por él. Aún no puedo superar que haya sido un mestizo quien nos sometió.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —añadió Jugson estremeciéndose—. Una parte de mí siempre trató de negar eso, pero luego de que sus maleficios comenzaron a fallar, pude notar lo iluso que había sido. Si su sangre hubiere sido limpia, el destino de la batalla habría sido otro.

—Nos engañó a todos.

—Y que lo digas.

—Los ideales trascienden a las personas —sentenció Rookwood de manera bastante solemne—. Era, en efecto, un fraude, un mestizo que no tenía donde caerse muerto. De eso me di cuenta cuando quiso utilizar la mansión de Lucius como cuartel general. Pero mi lealtad hacia él jamás fue por su persona, sino por lo lejos que fue capaz de llegar para hacer nuestro ideal de mundo perfecto una realidad. Siempre le estaré agradecido por eso.

—Yo también —añadió Mucliber.

—Allá ustedes.

Y así, sin ningún gesto teatral de despedida, se alejaron, cada uno con un rumbo fijo, en el cual se intentarían redefinir a través de sus ideales. Una vez unificados por una atadura autoimpuesta ante quien alguna vez fue el mago más temible de todos los tiempos; ahora libres, redescubriéndose. Ya no le tenían miedo al fracaso, pues éste ya se había dado un festín con ellos. Tampoco tenían ansias de poder, a partir de ahora se moverían lenta, o velozmente, dependiendo de a dónde tuviesen que ir.

Porque nunca era tarde para poder volver a empezar, no mientras aún estuviesen vivos. Porque para que haya buenos, tienen que existir los malos; tesis, antítesis y síntesis era la triada dialéctica que describía de mejor manera la naturaleza humana. Y, sobre todo, porque hacían lo que se les daba la gana. Por todo eso, se negaban a permanecer inertes, sepultados en el olvido de las arenas.


End file.
